paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Broken Disaster
This is the sequal to Pups and the fall. This one is gonna be a little emotional (probably). Start of story It was just four days with some of the pups and Ryder gone. What could go wrong? Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellll... Doctor: I have some bad news? Marshall: What is it? Doctor: Umm...... Zuma....... Might never....... ummmm..... work again. Pups: WHAT!? Doctor: Well... he might still be able, but it is a VERY small possibility. Zuma: H-how small? Doctor: About... ummm... 1/1000. Pups: WHAT!? Chase then stares at his paw. The paw that caused this mess. Hours earlier. Some of the paw patrol members, even Ryder, were going out of town for training. Left at the lookout was Zuma, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, and Tundra. Chase and Rocky were passing a ball back and forth. Chase: Heads up, Rocky. *passes the ball to Rocky* Rocky: *Catches it* Nice pass. Marshall: Hey! Pass it over here! Rocky: Ok. *passes it over to Marshall* Marshall then accidentally gets on top of it and starts rolling to a tree and runs into it. Marshall: I'm ok. Rocky and Chase laugh. Zuma then come, also laughing. Zuma: Hey dudes. Do you guys want to go to the beach? It's weally nice today. Marshall get's back on his feet. The three pups nod. Zuma: Great! Let's get Tundwa and we'll all go to the beach. Chase: Ok. I need to go get something. *he goes off into his puphouse.* I know it's here somewhere. *He then looks at a note and reads it aloud* I barrowed your ball. -Zuma ZUMA! Chase storms out of his puphouse, going straight to Zuma, who was talking to Marshall. Chase: Why did you take my favorite ball!!? Zuma: S-s-sorry. Chase: Where is it!!? Zuma: I-I don't know Chase: You lost it!!! Marshall: Chase! Calm down! Rocky and Tundra ran outside with all the commotion. Tundra: What's going on? Chase: Zuma lost my favorite ball! Rocky: Don't worrry Chase, We'll just use a differant ball. Chase: Fine... At the beach. Chase was watching Zuma playing in the water, with anger in his eye. Chase: *Mummering* That was my favorite ball... I had the ball for my whole life... Marshall: How long? Chase jumped in shock and turned around. Chase: It all started a day after I was born. Flashback. Chase was walking around, falling a couple times. Chase's mother: Chase, I would like to give you your birthday present. Chase: What is it mommy? Chase's mother gives Chase a ball with a heart. It said "with all love -Mom and Dad." Chase looks at it, then hugs it, then hugs his mother. Chase: Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU! I LOVE IT! Chase's mother: Go give your father a hug. Chase: OK! Chase runs out of the room with the ball and gives his father a hug. Chase: I love you and Mommy Daddy! End of Flashback. Chase: That's what happened. Chase looked at Marshall, who had tears in his eyes. Chase: Are you... crying? Marshall: No... Rocky: Heads up Marshall! Marshall gets hit in the head with the ball. Marshall: Oph. Rocky: Hehe. Sorry. Rocky throws the ball to Tundra. Marshall: Can I join? Rocky: Sure, do you want to Chase? Chase: Nah. I'm fine. After Marshall left, Chase began skipping rocks. Chase: Just wait till I get my paws on Zuma. I'll have to do... something... till I get my ball back. *skips rock* The rock doesn't skip, it just falls in the water with a big splash. Chase: Forget it. I'm going back to the lookout after this next throw. Chase skips the water. Splish, splash, splish, splash, clank. Chase: Huh? What was that? Chase looks and sees nothing but bubbles. He turns and finds Rocky, Marshall, and Tundra bouncing the ball around. Chase: Hey guy's. Where's Zuma? Tundra: He said he was going to swim. Chase: Well, he hasn't come up yet... Rocky: Well, didn't he take his gear with him? Marshall: He took his unform, but not his gear. He could- Wally: Arf Arf! The pups look over to see Zuma being held by Wally. Zuma looked... hurt, it was probably a minor injery. Rocky: Zuma! What's wrong with your leg! Slightly over minor. Marshall: It's all bloody! Slightly under major. Tundra: Could he even bend his leg that way? Fine... it's a major injery. Tundra, Rocky, and Marshall took Zuma to doctor's office, while Chase went to his puphouse. Chase was pacing back and forth. Chase: Did I cause this? How could this happen? Wait... I couldn't of cause that, it could've been just him scratching or slamming his leg. Beep Beep Beep Rocky: Hey Chase. The doctor said the injery was caused by a rock, wierd due to the fact that he wasn't near the ocean floor. Marshall's calling the rest. Chase: I'm on my way! Chase starts running, but trips. Chase: What did I trip over? Chase looks and sees "with all love -Mom and Dad." Chase: MY BALL! I FOUND IT! *Jumps for joy but stops* So wait... I hurt Zuma for no reason! Chase picks up his ball and holds it. Chase: They don't know I did it, but what will happen if I tell them? I-I... will he?... no... he won't... he will for give me... right? Rocky: Chase? Chase: AHH! Don't um... scare me like that. Rocky: Sorry, who are you talking to? Chase: M-myself. W-Why are you h-here? Rocky: I just came here to keep an eye on you until you're ready to go see Zuma. Chase: Y-You can go ahead, I'll be there soon. Rocky: Ok. Chase: W-Wait! Rocky: What? Chase: Um... Remember when Blizzard pushed Tundra off the building and she got hurt? Rocky: Yes... don't remind me of it. Chase: How was your reaction to Blizzard? Rocky:... I felt like I wanted to pound him, if he was a part of the Paw Patrol, he would be out of it, definatly. Chase's stoumach dropped majorly in fear, would he really be kick out of the Paw Patrol? Because hurting Zuma this badly is just like that time... Chase: What will I do? Rocky: Huh? Chase: Nothing! Category:SadCategory:FanonCategory:Fanon Stories